A generic Little fanfiction
by Windows098
Summary: My first fanfiction! What happens when a 15 year old gamer is Teleported to Equestria Against his will? Rating T to be safe. Has Swearing and violence. Has heavy refrences to games, My little pony isnt owned by me, nor any other trade marked brands in this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 Ponys? Are you kidding me?

**Hi guys, I'm starting to remake the first few chapters. grammar errors to new lines have been added, and if you just found this fanfiction, Welcome. **

**Beep** beep, **Beep** beep.

I slammed the top of the alarm clock down. Making the Awful Beeping stop. Who invented those horrible things?

I checked the time.

**22:45**

"What?" I said to no one in particular. When I went to sleep, it was 22:43.

I looked out side. It was a beautiful day outside the Forrest.

If I lived near a Forrest before. That is.

"What the hell!?" I quickly ran outside, finding nothing but a small cottage outside.

I ran inside, Called 999.

"Hello?, Please press one for the police, two for the Paramedics, and three for fire Dept.

I pressed one. Hold music. Isn't that the worst?

" 999, What seems to be the problem?

"I seem to have been kid napped… Like, I live here, but not in this area... Like I was moved... I-" I looked outside to find a Yellow Pony With a pink mane, and What seems to be a tattoo on her butt.

I Shakly hanged up, and pinched my self for what seems to be forever.

***Fluttershys POV***

"Here you go angel, Don't eat too fast or you will get a tummy ache… If um… thats okay.." The Bunny shook his head, took out a recipe book and pointed at a carrot cake. He stapped his foot Before a loud boom Scared me To hide under my bed for a while.. After a while, i went and had a look at the location of this Boom, and some sort of building stood there.

***Johns POV***

I quickly went to what i drank last night, and I looked for evidence to lead to who Messed with my drink. I found nothing.

I found everything working in my house though.

**BANG BANG BANG**.

Someone or something knocked on the door.

HI guys, thanks for reading this! this is my first fanfiction. Ever! Please leave reviews of how i can improve! Sorry for the short chapter, the chapters will get longer as the story goes on. I promise


	2. Chapter 2 - Is it a bunny or a rabbit?

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! It's all right.. I just need to mann up And face what ever Thing Is outside, But if theres Yellow ponies, there could be anything anything out there!?" I yelled at myself, Looking for a weapon. I found a Small kitchen knife. So i went up to the door, expecting Some giant beast Or the FBI for Someone putting weed in my drink or something.

BANG BANG BANG.

Outside I heard only just heard a slightly audible young females voice.

"S…s…stop that please…. there might been a mean pony in there….."

A mean pony? Ha. You got to be kidding me.

Hold on… I cant screw first contact by killing one of them.

I grab my metal bat, and open the door and swing it at anything that was in the way.

That if something was there.

"The hell?" I was looking at a Pissed off bunny.

I Put down the Bat and picked up the bunny. Bad idea on my part.

"Aw…. ill call you uh… Mr- OH GOD NOT THE FACE!"

The Bloody thing started biting Me!

I threw him up in the air and picked up my Bat and hit him.

Hard.

He flew out The house and ran away.

Then that yellow pony got Pretty mad. Oh boy she got mad.

She did a stare at me. I think my soul died.

"HOW DARE YOU. HOW DARE YOU HURT MY LITTLE ANGEL!"

I threw out the quickest thing i could think of.

"Didn't your Mother teach you not to stare?"

"Angel" Was running at me at full force So i slammed the door on his head and hid in my bedroom. I could hear muffled shouting, but i couldn't make it out.

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Thanks for the review guys! I really appreciate it!

Oh, and Kudos to you if you spotted the Mann vs machine reference.

Keep those reviews coming!

Oh and By the way, please dont advertise your fanfictions on mine. And sorry for the repost :P I kinda deleted this chapter

-Windows098

(P.S ill except ideas, and I won't make them have sex. Don't even think about that.)


	3. Chapter 3 - Cosplays and dreams

DISS- CLAMER I do not own My little pony, Team fortress 2 or any other Trademarked Thing in this fanfiction.

I awoke from my slumber to find the Bunny and the pony gone. "Thank god for that. At least my doors still intact.. As of my windows. Darn i wish there was a way to get Team fortress stuff in real life…" And somehow it all appeared in front of me.

Wow! i thought.

Then i actually woke up. I went to my cosplays of stuff, to find all my cosplays intact, but they have the hats and even the weapons too.

"With great power, comes great Uh… Do what ever you want because no one cares-abillity." My Brain said. Well, I took out most of the guns, with there ammo and started selling them on E-bay.

I don't really need a Minigun. and due to it having custom bullets, i can call it a life like replica, Right?

And i actually woke up.

"god damn interception…" I mumbled to my self.

I went to my cosplays closet (johns a serious cosplayer), and my replica Air soft Team fortress 2 weapons closet. I thought, if i look different, the yellow pony and her annoying Face eating bunny Wont attack me, as i put on my spy cosplay on.

I thought, if i screw up, ill need to change cosplays.

Hopefully none of them find this closet.

I went and got my Dads Pistol. My dadwas a serious gun collector. He could run a army with these weapons.

I put it in my jacket pocket. went on google maps to see where i was.

I found nothing, but then i thought to search "yellow pony with pink mane" And i found pictures of the same Pony.

It was from my little pony.

How the hell did i end up here?

*flashback*

Weymouth, England

8th of october, 2012.

"GO AWAY SHAUN! IM PLAYING GAMES!" I yelled at the top of my lung.

" But i want to play.." my 9 year old brother, shaun said to me.

"MUUUUUUUUM!"

after that shaun ran away screaming "I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD LEARN HOW TO MAKE FRIENDS YOUR THE WORST BROTHER EVER!"

*Flashback end.*

"Pfft. i have plenty of friends. I said to no one."

Well… i guess i have to watch this "My little pony"

And thats exactly what I did. And i became a brony.

I also got a near perfect map From How much research these guys do!

Keep the reviews coming! I will take plot ideas. And don't worry, he wont pretend to be the RED spy forever. He will change cosplays. Hopefully i don't loose all of ya to these cosplays.

-Windows098


	4. Chapter 4 - Ponyville and Dirtbikes

After watching All of the seasons of my little pony, I thought it would be best to talk to Twilight about it. Still wearing the Team fortress 2 cosplay, i went for a walk.

As soon as i got to the yellow pony's cottage, That bunny saw right though my mask and running after me. I ran home as fast as i could, slammed the door. I went to the garage to find my old dirt bike, and the garage door remote.

I opened the garage door, scaring off the Pony and her little devil and closed it after driving out.

The road to Ponyville wasn't that long. Well they didn't have a effective way of transport, so it needed to be short. i thought. I parked outside of Sugar cube corner

And i was surrounded by ponies.

Is everyone here a pony?

they all started getting angry and scared.

"It could be Nightmare Moon's team mate! The one that helped get her out!" One of the ponies yelled

"Or its discord's Friend!"

Oh boy it was getting hot in here. I need to think of a way out fast.

"Um… I'm not with them! actually i'm not mean at all! uh… Back home my friends call me…" Hopefully they cant see this…" Mr um.. laughs!" oh god. the embarrassment. hopefully i can end this soon.

the ponies started talking , calming down and getting distracted. this is my time to run.

I ran away and too the library.

That is, until a rainbow coloured / colored blur hit me in my face.

*Flashback*

My face slammed into the toilet. Piss and Shit went all over my face.

"HA! Next time pay up, Nerd!" God damn these bullies were giving me hell all over. I've lost nearly all my friends, and this bloody school cant give 2 craps about bullies. I actually think there scared of them. God damn, why cant this world be peaceful?

*Flashback end*

Oooh, now the storys getting interesting!

Please review and If you like it, fav it/follow it! This story will get updated every 1-3 days. see ya guys! -Windows09


	5. Chapter 5 - Shorter chapter then short

I woke up to nothing. It was pitch black, And i couldn't move my arms or legs.

"He's waking up!" I heard Some girl say. Man, was it a dream and i hit my head so hard on a lamp post i dreamed about ponies?

What the fuck is wrong with me?

i tried my hardest to move and Something snapped. I was bound by rope. Very poor quality Rope… I snapped it all and tried poking my eyes. A blindfold of course.

I took it off and i found A very Royal pony walking to my room.

It wasn't a fucking dream. Brillant. I don't want to be confronted by Fucking Princess Celestia, so i broke the window and jumped out. Oh god am i falling to my death?

SPLAT.

It was the ground flora at least. I started to walk to twilights house.

KNOK KNOCK KNOCK

Sorry for the late (And short)chapter! Ive had a little depression. and i have a life.

Windows 098, SInging of


	6. Chapter 6 - The chapter that didnt load

Finally the door opened to Spike He looked at me cautiously. "What do you want?" Spike asked, making eyes at me if i was vermin. And that was funny, because i was like 5 times his size.

"Uh… Is twilight home?

Spike walked away and said something about a hairless diamond dog.

Did he seriously think I was a diamond dog? I mean i don't have a scratch as crap voice, Or the hair?

After a few seconds, Twilight looked at me. and took a defensive stance.

"I don't want any trouble Miss Sparkle." I said as calm as i could. She calmed down and asked me, "What are you?"

"A human." I replied. "A Human that wishes for your help to get home. Could i come in?"

She nodded and And gestured me inside.

It looked Exactly like it did in the show, Minus a bit of books missing.

I told her everything that has happened since i got here, minus the hitting a bunny with a baseball bat part, she just nodded through it all and writhing this down.

Soon there was another knock on the door, revelling Rarity.

Rarity looked at me, and back to twilight, and back to my RED spy cosplay.

"What Smashing clothes you have, Dear! Are you here for the slumber party?" Rarity said

"Uh, what time is it?" I asked back.

"19:56" They both said in unison.

I walked out. It was raining and pitch black. I couldn't remember the way i came, So i looked around for a Pony. I found a Gray/Inkish coloured Pony. "Excuse me, miss? How would get to The yellow pony's house? The one near the forrest?

She looked at me for a few seconds. "oh. Um. my names John. John Birdwick."

Le. I like le cliffhangers. I will accept plot ideas, and OC's! Oh, the name isn't anyway related to mine, i don't own MLP, or any other licenced thing in this fanfiction. It is just that. Pure fanfiction. And if you haven't noticed, the pony is Inkie pie, the Tumblr NSFW one.

Windows098, singing off


	7. Authors Notes

Hi guys, There wont be a update for a while because i need to talk to Ask-inkie-pie and There MAY be a new OC joining, but he hasn't been online.

But. Its halloween. So expect a Halloween special soon! *Insane laugh* The deadline for the Chapter is Nov 8.

But i am also working on a Teamfortress fanfiction, and taking turns writing chapters for them. So if your to bored to wait for the new chapter, go on my profile or search for "Mann VS Mane"


	8. Chapter 7 sneak peak

**Oh my god. This is really late. Depression and school. Anyway, I'm hoping to make chapter 7 alot longer then the rest, around 1,000 words long. But, have a small draft of it. The final will be alot better? Written. **

"Um... Hello? Grey pony?" I asked. Maybe she was scared? Before could ask again, she did a really creepy smile. "Hiiiiiii~" She said, reminding me of pinkie pie. She looked the part too.

"Could you tell me where fluttershy's House is?" She nodded franticly, and ran away, I swear she said follow, so I did. When I got the house, no ponies were around. There was this very depressing house. Hopefully, I can get a map or something.

**_Coming "soon." Sorry this is short, will be alot longer!_**


End file.
